


Of Skewed Clothing and a Discarded Blanket

by BeautifulDelusions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Basically, Cutesy, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kinda, M/M, Shy Dean, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulDelusions/pseuds/BeautifulDelusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt:  Cas popping in on Dean and Sam at night.  Dean's blanket is on the floor, and his clothes have ridden up.  Cas notices he is shivering.  Cas tries to adjust Dean's clothes and blanket without Dean or Sam noticing.</p><p>-----</p><p>"Pleased with his work, Castiel turned to gather the blanket, and that was when he realized he'd forgotten one major thing.</p><p>There were <em>two</em> people in the hotel room."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Skewed Clothing and a Discarded Blanket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Delightful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delightful/gifts).



> I asked for and was given this prompt by one of my friends, and I wanted to write it for her before her birthday ended. Ergo, this drabble was born.
> 
> Dearie, I hope it's at least somewhat close to what you were looking for! (; Happy birthday!

Castiel had this habit he couldn't really break.  Whenever he had a free moment or happened to need help, his first instinct was to check in with Dean and Sam.  That was typically how he ended up watching Dean sleep, and time spiraled away from him.  He never _meant_ to do it, but there was something about watching over Dean that made him feel useful, and that was why he often got caught doing it.

It was one such free moment that he found himself flying to the hotel where the two brothers were currently staying.  The room was dark, the only sign of light coming from the streetlamps through the window and from the alarm clock perched on the nightstand between the two beds.  All he could see of Sam was the halo of brown locks spread out on the white pillow; the younger Winchester had the covers pulled up to his shoulders, his head facing away from Castiel, and his body was contorted just a little in order to fit on the bed comfortably.

Dean, however, seemed to have been sleeping fitfully.  As he was sometimes wont to do, Dean was asleep on top of the covers, a discarded blanket in a heap on the floor.  He wasn't wearing shoes, and one sock had managed to come completely loose, lying stranded at the bottom of the bed, while the other was making a valiant effort to stay hooked onto his toes.  The legs of his jeans had slid up varying degrees, exposing his calves, while somehow the waistband of his jeans had slipped down, showing off a couple inches of black boxers.  His plaid outer shirt had somehow become disengaged from one arm, and his undershirt had ridden up his torso, baring a slightly rounded tummy.

He suddenly shifted in his sleep, and Castiel tensed, watching as the man rolled over onto his stomach, his arms positioning themselves underneath his body.  The angel allowed himself to relax, his head tilting curiously as he noticed the small tremors going through Dean.  He realized with a start what was going on; Dean was _shivering_.  The fact that Sam was covered up so entirely made a lot more sense now, but that meant it had to be quite cold for Dean, and Castiel couldn't just leave him like that.

Ignoring the small part of him that said he could easily fix the issue with a mere concentrated thought, the angel took a few steps forward, bending down to gather the blanket into his hands.  He hesitated to simply drape the cover over the hunter because Dean didn't really _look_ like he was all that comfortable in that position.  He also didn't imagine it would be easy for the blood flow in his arms if his entire upper body weight was resting on them.  His gaze glanced down Dean's body once more, and he made a hasty decision.  Setting the blanket down on the nightstand, he moved down to the foot of Dean's bed, gathering the exiled sock and carefully pulling it onto the hunter's bare foot.  As he fixed the sock that had simply been askew, he kept glancing up to check and see if Dean was still asleep, while he listened to insure that Dean's breathing pattern wasn't changing.  It wasn't that Castiel was worried of waking Dean up and getting caught; he knew Dean didn't get anywhere near enough sleep, and he didn't want to interrupt that sleep more than it already had been.

Continuing his way up, Castiel gently unfolded the bottoms of Dean's jeans, pulling them straight, and then he was faced with the tricky part.  There was practically no way for him to get the waist of Dean's pants pulled up easily.  To do it, he would have to jar the hunter's body more than he thought he could get away with.  Glaring at the blue material, he flicked two fingers up, watching as the waistband easily slipped up to cradle Dean's hips.  He blew air out of his nose irately before making himself move on.  His fingers accidentally grazed the skin of Dean's back as he gripped the soft cloth of the hunter's undershirt, and Castiel stilled as Dean shifted just slightly, his face nuzzling into the pillow.  Castiel purposely ignored the burst of affection that washed through him, his mind set on completing his mission.  He pulled down the back of the undershirt as far as he could, and he couldn't help but gently brush his fingers against Dean's sides in the process.

Satisfied with that, Castiel faced his next predicament:  rolling Dean onto his back.  He needed to pull down the front of the hunter's undershirt, and he needed to slip the arm of the plaid outer shirt back on.  He settled on just doing it; he'd gone this far, so he may as well finish.  He coaxed Dean to turn over, and the brunette male hummed softly in his sleep.  Castiel felt his lips quirk into a small smile, and he was unable to resist the urge to run his hands over Dean's bare stomach.  His eyes narrowed as Dean arched into the touch, and he had to set his jaw in an effort to keep his resolve of _not_ waking the hunter up.  He quickly finished pulling down the undershirt and found it quite simple to wrangle Dean's arm back into the plaid outer shirt without waking the man.

Pleased with his work, Castiel turned to gather the blanket, and that was when he realized he'd forgotten one major thing.

There were _two_ people in the hotel room.

Sam was facing him now, one elbow bent to prop him up, his head resting on his palm; his hazel eyes were trained on Castiel, and his lips were quirked in fond amusement.

In Castiel's shock he accidentally tugged too hard on the blanket, causing the alarm clock to clatter loudly as it was displaced.  Sam flinched, and there was a distinct gasp from Castiel's right that signaled Dean being startled from sleep.

"Cas?" Dean's voice was lower than normal, the roughness of it causing a spark to trip down Castiel's spine.  Sometimes it was a little unfair how much affect the hunter had on him.  "What're you doing here?  Is everything okay?"

Castiel swallowed and nodded, finally shifting his gaze onto Dean, his blue eyes meeting the other man's green ones.  "I had a bit of free time.  I thought I would check on you two.  I didn't think about the time.  My apologies."

Sam snorted, and Castiel heard him shift on his bed, presumably lying back down.  Sam usually tried not to get involved in his and Dean's discussions if it wasn't something important.

Dean's gaze shifted down to the blanket in Castiel's hands, and the angel cursed internally; there was no telling how this situation looked.  "Is that the blanket I was using?"

Castiel hesitated.  "Yes."

It was silent for a moment, and Dean finally prompted, "And you're holding it because...?"

"You threw it off in your sleep," Castiel answered honestly.  "I noticed you were shivering, so I picked it up to cover you back up."

The conversation was apparently taking too long for Sam because he suddenly spoke.  "Dean, when I woke up, Cas was fixing your undershirt, and then he fixed your button-up shirt because one of the sleeves had slipped off.  He was about to cover you with the blanket when he noticed I was watching him.  Now will you two just do your usual sappy couple whispering thing so I can get back to sleep?"

Castiel felt slightly embarrassed, and from the sudden redness that flared beneath the freckles on Dean's face, he knew that Dean was embarrassed, too.  He handed Dean the blanket, unsure of what to do.  Dean smiled almost shyly as he moved to the other side of the bed and motioned for Castiel to sit next to him.  Castiel obliged after he toed off his shoes, moving to sit with his back against the headboard.  He blinked when he heard Dean make a slightly disappointed noise, and he shifted his gaze onto the hunter to see him looking up at him.

"What is it?" Castiel asked quietly, reaching out to card his fingers through the short brown locks.

Dean didn't respond, but he did suck in a short breath as though he'd made a decision, and then Castiel had a head in his lap.  Dean's face gently nudged at his thigh, aiming for a comfortable position, and Castiel felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips.  So _that_ was what had the hunter disappointed.  He gently tugged at Dean's hair with one hand, his other going to lightly push up on his jaw in order to get Dean to lift his head.  The scowl that graced the other male's features lasted only long enough for Castiel to shift so that he was lying down next to him.

Dean's expression shifted into the tiniest of smiles, and Castiel resisted the urge to shake his head.  He would never entirely understand why Dean didn't want to admit he enjoyed cuddling.  Castiel had always thought that it was something all humans enjoyed at some points in time, and he was happy to oblige whenever Dean expressed the want to do such because he rather liked having Dean curled up against him with his head pillowed on whichever part of Castiel's torso Dean preferred at the time.  (He also enjoyed curling up beside Dean and resting his head on the hunter's chest, but that didn't usually last long because Castiel sometimes forgot to accommodate for his dead weight in his vessel.)

Castiel was slightly surprised when part of Dean's body was draped over his, Dean's left leg inserting itself between Castiel's and his left arm sprawled across Castiel's chest.  He felt lips brush against his cheek before a nose was nudging up beneath his jaw and finally nuzzling into the crook of his neck.  He rearranged the blanket so it fit over them better, murmuring, "Sleep well, Dean."  The feel of lips smiling against his neck made a pleasant buzz form under his skin, and he turned his head so he could press his face into Dean's hair.

"Night, Cas," Dean whispered, his eyelashes fluttering slightly and tickling the angel's neck.

 

In the other bed, Sam barely repressed another snort, pressing his face into his pillow as he closed his eyes.  He didn't think he would ever understand how Castiel dealt with just lying there while someone else slept on him, but Dean always did have strange (and typically unhealthy) relationships.  Truthfully, Sam didn't really have any complaints about Dean's angel boyfriend.  Castiel made his brother happy, and that was good enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I accept prompts at my [tumblr](http://www.totallyjensensexual.tumblr.com), if anyone's interested. (:


End file.
